Porque se fue
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Ella se fue, el se siente culpable, pero, aun asi algo bueno puede venir en camino


**Porque se fue**

Hey, un nuevo fic K'xKula, hace mucho que no escribía de ellos jeje (K': Si ya nos tenias un poco olvidados gracias a Hellsing) cálmate K', no me resolles ¬¬ (Alucard: Oye tu niñito deja en paz a la autora) Ya oíste a Alucard, o le bajas o… ¿Alucard que le vas a hacer?, no le hagas nada grave o te pondré a hacer Yaoi con Anderson en otro fic (Alucard: No ya muere, ya me calmo, mínimo lo iré a asustar en la noche) Jejeje odio el yaoi, pero soy capaz de hacer eso, ahora si a lo que voy, este es mi primer songfic con la canción Porque se fue y creo que es de Polo, o quien sabe jejeje, y si, ya está muy ruca la canción PERO ESTA BN CHIDA.

_Por que se fue y porque murió_

_Porque el señor me la quito_

_Se a ido al cielo y para poder ir yo_

_Debo también ser bueno para estar_

_Con mi amor._

-Debí protegerla esa ocasión, debí haber puesto atención al camino, todo eso debí hacerlo para evitar que ella se fuera-Se lamento un chico de cabellos plateados mirando la noche, la noche actualmente le traía malos recuerdos de esa vez en que por su culpa, ella se fue

_Íbamos los dos al anochecer_

_Oscurecía y no podía ver_

_Yo manejaba iba a mas de cien_

_Prendí las luces para leer_

_Había un letrero de desviación_

_el cual pasamos sin precaución_

_Muy tarde fue y al enfrenar_

_el carro volcó y hasta el fondo fue a dar._

-K', creo que deberías de ir más despacio-Dijo una chica de cabello azul celeste a K'

-Kula, me encargaron llevarte a la dulcería, y como estoy a cargo de ti, tienes que seguir mis órdenes, mi primera orden es que te calles-Le respondió K' molesto por tener que llevar en el carro de Diana a Kula, molesto por llevar a la niña y porque no lo habían dejado usar su moto- Diablos está muy oscuro, mejor prenderé las luces-Dijo K' al momento que prendió las luces del coche, pero no se percato de una señal que indicaba peligro en la carretera

-¡Cuidado K'!-Grito Kula al darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de chocar contra la pared donde se daba una curva muy peligrosa, K' trato de maniobrar, logro esquivar la pared pero al esquivarla el coche se fue directo al fondo de un barranco

_Por que se fue y porque murió_

_Porque el señor me la quito_

_Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo_

_Debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor._

-¿Por qué?, no le puse atención al letrero, pude haber evitado ese accidente, hubiese preferido irme yo, después de saber lo que ella sentía por mi-Se dijo K' derramando una lagrima

_Al vueltas dar yo me salí_

_Por un momento no supe de mí_

_Al despertar hacia a el carro corrí_

_Y aun con vida la pude hallar_

_Al verme lloro me dijo amor_

_Allá te espero donde esta dios_

_El a querido separarnos hoy_

_Abrázame fuerte porque me voy_

_Al fin la abrace y al besarla se sonrió_

_Después de un suspiro en mis brazos quedo_

-¿Dónde, donde estoy?, ¡El auto, KULA!-Grito K' al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, corrió hacia el auto llamando a Kula a gritos hasta que escucho una débil voz que salía del auto, era ella, con una grave herida entre el estomago y las costillas, aun con un poco de vida

-K', ven-Dijo Kula

-Hay no niña, Kula, por favor no te vayas, se fuerte, piensa en Diana, Foxy, Whip en todos ellos, no te vayas-Dijo K' abrazándola con delicadeza

-K', antes de irme, se que ya no tengo posibilidad de salir viva de esto, por eso quiero aprovechar para decirte algo que siempre tuve miedo, miedo al rechazo, a que te portaras peor conmigo, lo que quiero decir es que siempre te ame, te quise más que como un hermano, y aun te quiero, solo me podre ir en paz si me dices lo que opinas de eso-Dijo cada vez más débil Kula, la herida la estaba dejando sin sangre

-Kula, lamento haberte tratado tan mal, ahora si me doy cuenta que, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, fui tan estúpido por no querer admitir que, yo también te amo, por eso, te daré esto antes de que te vayas- K' lentamente acerco su rostro al de Kula dándole un profundo beso digno de su partida, su eterna partida

-K', algún día volveré a verte, Dios me quiere allá arriba, pero, se que en algún momento estaremos juntos de nuevo, estaré esperándote años, nunca podre encontrar a alguien como tú, adiós K'-Dijo Kula al momento en que su alma abandono su cuerpo, con una sonrisa ella partió al cielo, era un ángel, y los ángeles pertenecen al cielo

-Adiós Kula, lo siento por haber sido todo un idiota-Dijo K' derramando varias lagrimas, aun abrazando ese cuerpo ya sin vida en medio de la oscuridad, lamentando la partida de, esa chica a la cual el nunca supo apreciar, y ahora, ella estaba lejos, en un lugar mejor, aguardando la llegada de K'

_Por que se fue y porque murió_

_Porque el señor me la quito_

_Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo_

_Debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor_

-Todo fue mi culpa, como dije, yo estaba a cargo de ella, debí haber puesto atención a ese estúpido letrero, dios, me quitaste algo que no valore en su momento, pero, devuélvemela, ya no se qué hacer, nunca podre olvidarla, siento que, me estoy muriendo lentamente-Grito K' rompiendo en llanto, la ventaja era que él estaba solo, a el no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, incluso cuando fue el velorio y el funeral se dirigió a su habitación a llorar, muchos tomaron eso como una grosería, pero, esa era su manera de demostrar que tan devastado estaba por dentro. Esa noche mientras dormía, tuvo un sueño que mas parecía un aviso

_**-¿Que diablos?- Se pregunto al verse en un lugar donde el piso parecía estar cubierto de algodón y el cielo se veía de color dorado con el sol adornándolo, y de lejos se veía como alguien se venía acercando a el, parecía que tenia alas y un largo y hermoso vestido-¿Quién eres?-**_

_**-K' ¿acaso no me reconoces?- Esa voz hizo que K' entrara un momento en shock**_

_**-Kula, ¿eres tu?-Dijo K' abrazando a la chica, seguía igual que siempre, cabello largo y azul, esos hermosos ojos rojos, el rostro de niña- ¿Dónde estoy, ya estoy muerto?-**_

_**-No, pedi permiso al Señor para venir a verte, a decirte que estoy bien, y asegurarme que tú estés bien, por favor, he visto como lloras, te pido que ya no llores, si existe un cielo, y soy la prueba de eso, no quise aparecerme mientras estabas despierto, eso pudo haberte asustado- Le dijo Kula**_

_**-Kula, lo lamento, lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que este contigo, bueno, eso sí he sido lo suficiente bueno-Dijo K' bajando la cabeza**_

_**-De hecho, Dios dice que sigas así, ya tienes un lugar asegurado conmigo, dice que desde que me fui, te volviste mejor persona, así que, si estarás conmigo-Le respondió feliz**_

_**-Eso me hace feliz al fin, pero, enserio me haces falta, no puedo esperar el día que me toque a mí, pero no pienso suicidarme-Respondió K' con un tono de alegría que jamás se había escuchado en su voz**_

_**-Bien, ahora que lo sabes, ya puedes despertar-Dijo Kula desapareciendo**_

_**-No espera, aun no quiero despertar-**_

-Noooo, eh?, diablos, solo fue un estúpido sueño, ¿un momento?- Se dijo K' al ver sobre su cama una pluma, no parecía la pluma de cualquier ave, era una pluma bastante grande y de color dorada, era una señal de que no fue un simple sueño, sino que él estuvo unos momentos de nuevo con ella- Te veré de nuevo, niña-Finalizo K' con una sonrisa mirando hacia la ventana, ya era de día, a lo cual eso colaboro a que se sintiera feliz

**Kyaaaaa ya lo termine, si ahora si me excedi lo admito, pero una pareja como esta se lo merece, y que no se pongan celosos ni Alucard, Victoria, Naruto o Hinata, calmados, habrá mas fics para ustedes :D.**


End file.
